Diario de una sacerdotisa
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: Kikyo, una sacerdotisa fria como el hielo y con un tragico pasado, cuenta sus vivencias en un diario secreto. Parodia capitulo 8 arriba y fin!
1. la dificultad de ser una sacerdotisa

**La dificultad de ser una sacerdotisa**

**HAI! aquí estoy yo de nuevo, escribiendo idioteces, lo único que hago en la vida...estaba aburrida y pensé que me apetecía escribir un blog ...luego pensé que por que no escribía el de algún personaje...busque en mi estantería y solo me venían bien Naraku y Kikyô y como de naraku ya estoy escribiendo otra historia...pues nada**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi...y no tengo dinero para comprárselos así que...también es posible que haya algún que otro spoiler...no se por donde va cada uno...si lo supiese también sabría el numero de la lotería n.nUU**

**perdón por las faltas que pueda haber cometido y bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que os guste...nnUU la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde**

**3-:La dificultad de ser una sacerdotisa:-3**

**DIARIO DE UNA SACERDOTISA**

Me llamo Kikyô, soy una joven y poderosísima sacerdotisa que murió hace 50 años , una vieja fea me resucito y como compensación la mate

El idiota de Naraku quien provoco mi muerte sigue por ahí siendo feliz con un cuerpo de Bishonen mientras que yo soy de barro, así que mi misión es matarlo o que me de una indemnización por daños y perjuicios además de por calumnias

Por otra parte el Medio demonio al que amaba se ha ido con mi reencarnación...lo que significa que yo misma me he quitado el novio...

_**Día 1**_

argg...me duele todo... estoy cansada de andar todo el rato de un lado para otro, no entiendo por que no hay paradas de autobús por ninguna parte, la línea es pésima...no se ni a quien quejarme...creo que iré a algún castillo a reclamar, no puede ser que tenga que estar todo el día andando con lo joven y bella que soy y la idiota de Kagome vaya montada en Inuyasha todo el día...

_**Día 2**_

no tengo ni idea de donde porras hay un castillo...antes siempre podía ir al de Naraku...a el le jodia, yo me tomaba algo, me reía de el y me iba, voy a ver si hay algún puesto para turistas y compro un mapa...

(dos horas después)

ya tengo un mapa, me lo ha dado un amable monje...bueno no tan amable por que me ha llamado monstruo...oye que vale que no duermo desde hace un tiempo y tengo ojeras pero no es para tanto ùú, y encima va y me echa un mata mosquitos solidificado o algo así...ah no es sal...no entiendo...¿quiere que le haga unas lentejas?

_**Día 3**_

Este mapa es una soberana porquería, no hay nada mas que dibujos de dragones chinos y letras que no hay quien entienda, estoy harta encima de que no sirve para nada es muy molesto llevar el arco y esta mierda de papel...ya se que haré...me pondré en la esquina de un pueblo y haré de repartidora de folletos...algún idiota se lo llevara...

Oiga jovencito! tome! ( tsk imbecil... ya te vale cogerlo te vayas a herniar ¬¬)

Señora! si no los reparto todos no comeré...mi padrastro es muy cruel! (òó vieja sin corazón...)

hey hey tu quieres esto?

genial ya lo he encasquetado...creo que iré a comer a algún restaurante y luego les echare a los bichos de la almas para que los distraigan mientras huyo...

hey niño mira por donde vas! ...mierda ya me la han dado! folleto de curso de azafata...UU

_**Día 4**_

Hoy he tenido la mala suerte de volver a ver a Inuyasha y sus amiguitos...Inuyasha ha hecho de padre y me ha dicho que si estaba bien y que siempre cuidaría de mi... si...eso le dijiste a Kagome ayer cuando jugabais a papas y mamas, a mi no me la das

el monje me mira con una cara rara, como se atreva a pedirme un hijo lo mato, es la vergüenza de los monjes y de toda la raza humana entera, la exterminadora me mira con cara de odio...que pasa? si ella no es lo suficiente para tener a su prometido ocupado es su culpa...

el niño zorruno me mira con cara de no te metas en la relación de kagome e Inu…a que viene? ella se metió primero...además no lo iba a hacer..pero creo que ahora si, para joderlos un rato

¿Que si me quedo con ellos? si hombre...cuando aprendan a mirar a la gente con cara normal a lo mejor me lo pienso

solo he sacado dos cosas buenas de esto, le he endiñado a kagome el folleto de azafatas y le he quitado su mp3...a ver como funciona...

_**Día 5**_

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Me gusta esta canción...al fin he aprendido a usar el mp3 de esa tonta...no es tan difícil...creo que podría ir perfectamente al futuro, la canción es de una tal ayumi Hamasaki...tengo unas 30 suyas...voy a escucharlas a ver que tal...

_**Día 6**_

La canción me dio una idea magnifica, voy a buscar un samurai! además si voy con la música puesta no me canso tanto al andar...aunque tampoco oigo a los demonios...ya me han atacado tres por detrás en menos de una hora...deberia bajar el volumen...pero se pierdo el efecto de banda sonora...

ya se! voy a crear dos diosas con el shikigami este...que buena es la magia oriental...Jujuy n.n

ya esta, a esta la llamare Asuka y a esta Kochô...la de Asuka se lo he puesto por la de evangelion, era mi personaje favorito de la serie...el apellido no por que nunca conseguí aprendérmelo, lo de Kochô viene de bizcocho...me han entrado ganas de uno...

muy bien chicas, es hora de probar vuestra lealtad y utilidad, quiero un bizcocho de chocolate, a ver como os las apañáis...

_**Día 7**_

he descubierto otro grupo, Morning musume, las canciones son graciosísimas, aunque esta de pinku acojona un poquillo...

ya esta...desde aquí se ve el castillo de Naraku...bueno lo de castillo...ha caído mucho...no es mas que una caseta al final de un montón de rocas...no tengo ganas de escalar, me quedare aquí hasta que el venga a visitarme...

_**Día 8**_

nada...el idiota de Naraku no siente mi perfume...ni mi presencia ni aura ni leches...me aburro un poco...por lo menos tengo el grupo este, Wichin chempcheision o como se llame, son canciones que pegan bastante con mi trágica vida truncada...

_**Día 9**_

con tanto aburrirme me he puesto a recordar todas las desgracias que naraku me ha hecho y esto de muy mal humor, o viene pronto o lo mato

Asuka Kochô id a ver que hace...

(3 horas después)

¡QUE! el idiota de naraku esta jugando al monopoli con la niña expresiva y otro tío raro! primero mata a esa tal kagura (cosa que es una pena, creía que si hablaba con ella el odio hacia naraku nos uniría, nos haríamos amigas y podríamos marujear juntas...iba a ser mi primera amiga) y ahora hace de buen padre...será estúpido...

_**Día 10**_

Al fin ha venido el subnormal de naraku...después de todos estos días esperando ni una disculpa...ha venido con su arrogancia de siempre y me ha dicho

KUKUKU Kikyô cuanto tiempo, desde lo del monte Hakurei eh?

Venga...hurga en la herida...siempre saca el mismo temita, ese día me venció por pura casualidad...estaba medio dormida que si no...además nos vimos otra vez desde entonces y me dijo lo mismo...

ahora se cabrea por que le he llamado repetitivo y le he dejado clarito que no soporto su risa

muy bien pues vete...

y a mi que me importa que tengas otro hijo? ya ves con un nombre tan estupido como Byakuya no se va a ninguna parte...además no se pronunciarlo...

creo que tengo que buscarme otro acompañante...las diosas se han ido a jugar al monopoli con la familia cutre de Narakulo...

si no te gusta el mote te vas ¬¬

por mi... haz lo que quieras

adiós

no se ni para que quería verle me ha puesto de muy mal humor, me voy a buscar un acompañante...a ser posible que odie a kagome...así podremos criticarla juntos...también me vale con que no soporte a Naraku y desee su muerte


	2. compañeros, amigos y traicion

**Compañeros, amigos y traición**

* * *

**Aquí esta la segunda parte de la estupida historia que salio de mi pequeña cabecita...algunas cosas las he cogido del manga...otras de mi vida por ejemplo la de la peli de la llamada perdida es algo que me pasa ahora mismo n.nUU**

**es una Kikyo bastante rara y diferente de la original...pero siempre he querido ver una historia de ella mas desenfadada y que no este todo el día peleándome con Kagome por Inuyasha estilo pasión de gavilanes o cualquier otra telenovela**

**Y este es el resultado, bueno, el segundo resultado**

**Como aviso decir que nada mas empezar lo que cuenta pasa en el tomo 38, sigue en el 39 y lo demás me lo he inventado por que o no se cuenta o no paso ¬¬**

**agradecer a GATITOS Y PERRITOS (me hace gracia el nick nnU) Lady Sakura Lee y Kikyo-Dono por escribirme reviews, y a quien se lo haya leído por leérselo**

**y bueno me voy a intentar dormir si nadie llamado Lili, Mimiko, Mitsuko o cualquier otra niña psicópata de peli de miedo japonesa me intenta matar**

**JANE!**

* * *

**_Día 11_**

he descubierto que la joya la creo una tal Midoriko, creo que voy a coger su alma, así podré debatir interiormente sobre la esfera y ya nadie dirá que estoy loca cuando hable sola...por que habrá una sacerdotisa de hace mil años escuchando...

...sigue sonando penoso...pero Asuka chan y Biz Kochô solo han venido para decirme que Naraku ha sacado un parchis y que después buscaran las sietes diferencias en la foto del techo de Dark Water, que es una película que verán después del ajedrez...eso significa que hasta dentro de un año mínimo no vuelven...

antes de coger el alma de Midori chan (si vamos a ser amigas hay que tratarse con cariño) me voy a dar un baño...tengo mucho polvo acumulado del camino ¿cuando lo van a asfaltar? cuanta inutilidad...ùú

ARG! ESTO QUE ES! mientras me bañaba tranquilamente maldiciendo a Naraku he visto una sombra...era el chucho traidor de Inuyasha, me estaba espiando! que pasa? Kagome no encuentra las suficientes fuentes termales para satisfacer tu perversión mal sana? bueno ahora viene el envío vía Shinidamachuu del alma de Midori luego me encargo del perro este

Uf...por fin se ha largado...bueno en realidad me he largado yo...resulta que mientras estaba en trance por la fusión de almas al mas puro estilo Megaman ha intentado ahogarme el hijo de perra, literalmente, cuando le he increpado se ha excusado diciendo que me rescataba de la muerte por que yo me había tirado al agua de cabeza y no quería salir...

Le he jurado que completaría la joya y que lo primero que haría seria desear su muerte y el dolor mas profundo y cruel a Kagome, me ha respondido que eso no se podía por que había un idiota que tenia un fragmento y que lo necesitaba para y yo que se que...anda y que le den, le he contestado muy filosóficamente " no tengo tiempo que perder con mas dudas" y me he retirado muy dignamente

_**Día 12**_

Midori es una aburrida, su ideal de diversión es parar las piernas de un demonio lobo para que no se pueda mover y se lo coma un bicho medio chicle de boomer

El demonio lobo esta enamorado de kagome, creo que le empiezo a ver el gustillo a eso de que se lo coman...mientras disfruto del espectáculo iré pensando que voy a cenar...el sushi se ha acabado y no me quedan mas patatas de las que le cogí a Kagome mientras se quedaba pasmada delante de la barrera que hizo Midori para que no interfiriesen en nuestra unión, para ser tan vieja la tía tiene su punto...hasta le estoy cogiendo cariño

_**Día 13**_

Hoy he ido a un pueblo mugriento y dejado de la mano de dios, no se para que utilizo esa expresión si soy una sacerdotisa sintoísta, el caso es que me he tirado en medio del pueblo y me he hecho la muerta de hambre, porque en animal crossing todo es felicidad e inadaptación social, mierda para que pongo esa frase creo que tengo demencia senil...el caso es que ha colado eso significa que soy una gran actriz... bueno tampoco hacia falta interpretar mucho, desde que naraku se mudo de casa a esa mierda de choza inaccesible y sin ascensor no tengo a quien gorronearle la comida...lo he intentado insinuándome...pero cada vez que atraía a un rico señor feudal no soportaba su cara de perversión y le pegaba con el arco en la cabeza...

El caso es que me ha acogido una amable viejecita...me ha dado de comer, me ha dado de beber y me ha dado una confortable cama...así que a dormir

(5 horas después...)

de nuevo en la calle...bueno el bosque, la vieja estaba loca...primero me dijo que me metiese en la ducha..le dije que de que me hablaba ella respondió, va no importa.

se fue a la cocina y regreso con un cuchillo cantando algo que sonaba a chun chun chun chun pero mas con la i...luego me dijo que me comiese una manzana que había envenenado por que su espejo decía que yo era mas guapa que ella...imbecil...los espejos no dicen nada, pero si es verdad que soy muchiiiiiisimo mas guapa

después empezó a preguntar que champú usaba, que colonia...si prefería nenuco o chanel...si vestía de dior o de ágata Ruiz de la prada...

así que mientras hablaba aproveche para escaparme a la miserable calle

_**Día 14**_

Asukita y Bizkochin siguen sin venir...me siento sola y el mp3 no tiene pilas...tengo que ir a por mas a la mochila de Kagome pero no se donde esta...Midori chan se pasa el día pensando en fragmentos de shikon...esta rayada la pobre

me aburro mucho...deberia buscarme hobbis...lo del acompañante lo dejo por imposible...

_**Día 15**_

Hoy he visto al hermano de Inuyasha...es bastante atractivo...mucho mas que su hermano...pero va con un bicho verde sin prestigio...no salgo con tipos así...UU en realidad ni me ha mirado...¡QUIERO UN HOMBREE! voy a leerme los tomos de karekano y a soñar un poco...

_**Día 16**_

Por fin tengo un acompañante...es el hermano de la tía tonta que va con Inuyasha...no Kagome no, esa es subnormal, esta solo tonta, se llamaba Sangro...sangra...sangrando...no se algo de eso, y el chico... no me acuerdo como se llama...Kohaku? bueno vale...te puedo llamar Keitaro? Edward?...Sinji Ikari? no? vale...encima con exigencias...¬¬

es mas pequeño de lo que yo buscaba...unos 10 años mas pequeño...dice que kagome es buena persona, pero al menos tengo alguien a quien contarle mis problemas...

aunque tampoco es que hable demasiado...bueno no iba a hacerle de psicóloga así que...aunque se parece a Midoriko...dios que manía tienen todos con la esfera...que la busque kagome ella la rompió...

Mira se mete con Naraku...creo que al final nos llevaremos bien y todo...

_**Día 17**_

Miedo...

Miedo...

Miedo...

arrrg! estoy paranoica perdida...antes de dormir me he puesto a ver un peli...resulta que el mp3 de Kagome reproduce pelis...conseguí quitarle las pilas sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia y he visto la película que tenia guardada...era la llamada perdida 2...

no me he visto la 1 pero igual da, además no se que narices era eso de los móviles ni las llamadas...pero la niña muerta y lo de coser la boca si que lo he pillado...

y ahora tengo miedo...y si se me aparece por detrás? que es ese ruido? le atravesaran las flechas purificadoras? por que esta todo tan oscuro? por que no puede ser ya de día? no me importaría ni siquiera tener que aguantar a Inuyasha...

Y kohaku tan tranquilo durmiendo...anda si ya me he aprendido el nombre...bueno eso ahora no importa...como puede dormir tan a gusto? esta juventud de hoy en día...los pobres productores de cine esforzándose para asustar y los niños durmiendo...pues de eso nada

TU NIÑO DESPIERTATE!

que naraku? o.oU...si...por supuesto...es el...así que estate toda la noche despierto, como se te ocurra dormir te morirás

me da igual que te quieras morir, como si quieres un coche, que no te duermas

no te duermas

...¿tu me escuchas?

pues para parpadear yo juraría que te estabas durmiendo ¬¬

¿que piensas de Lili?

¿como que quien es Lili? tu has visto la película?

las imágenes no estaban pequeñas eres tu que necesitas gafas...

y yo que se donde las venden...es tu problema no el mío

¿que dices de llamar?

ah...ese tipo de llamada...

¿cuanto queda para el amanecer?

¡ahora si te estabas durmiendo!

Miedo...

Miedo...

_**Día 18**_

Tengo un sueño de campeonato, ayer me quede toda la noche despierta y hoy tengo que ser mi jornada hacia donde... dios sabe donde UU, además por si fuese poco tengo que hacer de niñera y llevar al crío este a cuestas por que ni se tiene en pie...

encima tiene el morro de decir que es por que no le deje dormir...si fue el que estuvo toda la noche asustado por esa tonta película y me obligo a hacerle compañía...

mierda he vuelto a recordar la cara de la niña...

Miedo...

Miedo...

Cansancio...


	3. Greenpeace, enemigos y soledad

**Greenpeace, enemigos y soledad

* * *

**

**De nuevo un aburrido sábado a intempestivas horas de la noche...mi imaginación se pone a trabajar, de nuevo he vuelto a escribir tonterías según van surgiendo**

**Y de nuevo he usado viejos recursos, como los bonos de resurrección (según mi teoría vienen de regalo en los tomos de Inuyasha) y quizá meta la estupida teoría que me invente...los que tienen pecas no mueren, comprobado con muchos mangas ¬¬ da igual si un personaje que no se quien es de la serie de X lo hace, las CLAMP son la excepción que confirma la regla(¬¬ no combinéis recreo, lluvia y tomo de Evangelion de gorra en la tienda, salen teorías como esta)**

**Otra de las ideas (la del bambi) la saque de mi amiga, ella dijo mira que mono! un bambi! **

**y yo dije mira que mono! se desintegra! **

**bueno...esto parece mas un blog que un fan fic así que dejo de escribir tonterías y paso a la historia y agradecimientos**

**PD: Kagome me cae bien, a pesar de su nombre ¬¬...pero desde el punto de vista de Kikyô hay que odiarla...que seria sin esa rivalidad yo te fastidio pues yo me hago la victima delante de inuyasha??nada nnUU**

**Por supuestisimo que muchiiisimas gracias a Kikyo-dono, a quien le doy gracias especiales por escribir en los dos capítulos y que además lo hizo en la otra historia que lleva siglos parada, a rolando y a Luchi **

**os regalaría algo pero no puedo no me queda dinero con tanta novedad en el salón del manga, así que espero que mi agradecimiento os valga U, espero que sigáis leyendo las idioteces que escribo **

* * *

**Día 19**

Hoy no me ha pasado nada en especial, así que debería estar contenta...pero para mi nada especial es que nadie me mate por la espalda...aunque algo es algo, no puedo permitirme muchas mas muertes...los vales de resurrección que venían en el Hola se me están acabando...

por otra parte eso me ha hecho reflexionar, aquí todo dios resucita, el criajo este que tengo al lado resucito, la niñata que acompaña al dios sexy que no se merece ser hermano del idiota de mi ex resucito, los shichinin tai resucitaron, yo resucite y van ya dos veces...el apuntador resucito...

la pobre muerte debe estar hasta las narices de llevarse siempre las mismas caras, la próxima vez creo que la invitare a un cafetito, o mejor a un te de hierbas japonés

el caso es que hoy no he hecho nada mas que lo de siempre, andar y andar y andar y andar...ups me he enviciado con esa palabra...y andar...y andar...da un gusto escribirla...n////n

acabo de hacer otra reflexión...si a andar le cambias la n de sitio sale nadar...es por que nadar es como andar pero en el agua?

lo que esta claro es que andar me inspira, hoy he hecho grandes descubrimientos sobre la vida...a lo mejor si corro descubro la ley de la relatividad...voy a probarlo

(tres horas después)

no puedo pensar, la sangre no me llega al cerebro...tampoco el oxigeno...lo que no se es como puedo escribir...otro misterio, pero este no puedo pensarlo.

Solo he logrado perder dos kilos, pero con lo que llevo sin comer no es nada bueno, también me he despeinado y llenado de sudor, y además me he perdido ToT

y sin embargo el niño este sigue ahi tan tranquilo con su cara de siempre

muy bien el se lo ha buscado, ea, ahora se va a buscar la comida el solito, la próxima vez que aprenda a cansarse

maldita juventud siempre lo diré...que no significa que yo este vieja...

o si?

ay dios...no me estaré haciendo mayor??

No quiero acabar como Kaede!!!¡¡¡antes muerta!!!

_**Día 20**_

algo esta claro, como Kaede no acabo, estaba bebiendo en un río y los boletos de resurrección se me han caído al agua...y con lo delicada que es la muerte no me los coge ni de broma, la ultima vez dijo otra vez tu??a ver si te mueres de una vez por todas...

teniendo en cuenta la de enemigos que tengo no llego a los 20 ni en sueños...

Naraku tiene el síndrome de meterse con los que le caen bien pero como yo no solo le caigo bien, sino que me adora pues no solo se mete conmigo, intenta matarme, y eso es un poco peligroso

Los demonios tienen una extraña obsesión con matarme...no se dan cuenta de lo valiosa que soy para la sociedad o que?

Y por supuesto mi peorcisima enemiga...Kagome, ella lo hace disimuladamente...me intenta envenenar, desea mi muerte (bueno si me intenta envenenar es obvio que mi felicidad no quiere)intenta despeñarme, le dice a Naraku donde estoy y el mejor método para matarme...sigilosamente ella me ataca por todos lados y yo no se por que...ToT vale que la intentase matar dos o tres veces pero tampoco hay que ser tan vengativa...¬¬

_**Día 22**_

OOOtro peeeeesimo diaaaaa...por eso escribo todo alargando las letras

andaba repoblando bosques con mi súper técnica repobladora a la que llaman mayose...aunque a mi eso me suena a mayonesa ¬¬UU cuando vi a un pobre bambi que se desintegraba en el río...

además de deducir que el agua no era potable me di cuenta que algo dejaba fluir una gran cantidad de veneno río abajo...

¬¬ si soy una sacerdotisa, yo esas cosas las pillo al vuelo que pasa

el caso es que fui a un tal Moryômaru que era quien tiraba el veneno a concienciarlo sobre el respeto al medio ambiente cuando vino el hermano de Inuyasha

no es algo que me moleste mucho, la verdad, pero si me molesto cuando fue el propio Inuyasha quien llego gritando idioteces seguido de sus amiguitos idiotas también

y yo allí en medio, tratando de concienciar al bichejo que en vez de escucharme me atacaba...eso si le he encontrado un uso a kohaku, como guardaespaldas no tiene precio...aunque preferiría que supiese cocinar...es algo que me importa ahora mismo...mas que que me ataquen...poder comer

Por donde iba, Inuyasha lanzando ráfagas de lanzas y yo que se cuantos, bicho feo y asqueroso haciendo lo mismo y hermano guapo ahi en medio haciendo el tonto...

como veía que yo no pintaba nada decidí pirarme...conciencia social otro día

pero cuando iba por un precipicio justo encima de ellos vi mi oportunidad...tenia a tiro tanto a bicho repelente como a ex novio imbecil

así que hice de francotirador y les dispare a los dos...por desgracia lo único que hice fue ayudar a Inuyasha y además el maltratador de bambis huyo...un fracaso total

_**Día 23**_

Wiii geniaaal alguien mas que añadir a la lista de personas que desean mi muerte ¬¬ léase en tono MUUUY irónico

es la exterminadora de ratones...creo que dije que era solo tonta...lo retiro

es subnormal, idiota, gilip...una hija de...y todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir..cerda, asquerosa perra...òó

Esa idiota no sabe que odia a la persona a la que su abuelo le confió la joya de las cuatro almas por creerla la mejor, a la que su padre alababa como sacerdotisa de alma pura...odiarme a mi!! pero que se cree!!

la razón es totalmente irracional y estupida, además de pura paranoia suya, por que dice que uso a su hermano como un arma...pero que me esta contando!!!!! ni que pudiese...si no sabe hacer nada mas que de guardaespaldas...

si fuese mas útil puede que si...que lo pudiese comparar con una sartén..una olla...una freidora...

y encima va y me grita!!

lo peor es que su querido hermanito va y se escaquea con la excusa de que no quiere verla por que lo haría toda mas difícil...no me extraña que vaya con esa cara de pena por la vida...si esa loca fuese mi hermana ya me habría suicidado...en cambio mi hermana solo me pide cuantas una vez cada 50 años para que le planche la ropa

le he dicho que si tanto quiere a su hermano que se lo lleve que yo no lo he secuestrado ni nada que es el que me sigue, que si huye de ella por algo será...

y nada que sigue montándome el numerito...esta para un culebrón lo borda

ya esta ya se como solucionarlo...no me acordaba de mi fiel mp3...perfecto ya no la oigo, que grite lo que quiera a ver si se queda muda ¬¬

_**Día 24**_

Estoy medio sorda de oír a la niñata de ayer...si es una niñata, a ver ese respeto hacia sus mayores...que yo sea tan guapa no significa nada, le saco 50 años, creo que eso hace que me deba un cierto respeto

Por otra parte me he puesto a pensar...en que momento nació Kagome? por que si ella pasa por el pozo yo que tengo su misma alma deberia poder...y como soy mas lista controlaría la época a la que voy...y si pudiese ir hasta donde nació ella podría matarla...

no solucionaría nada, pero me quedaría a gusto, lo de tirar cosas contra la pared ya no me relaja, en parte por que no tengo pared y la tonta de Kaede dice que no vaya después de 50 años a casa arrepentida estilo hija prodiga...que no me deja entrar vamos...ùú la ultima vez me echo sartén en mano.

_**Día 25**_

Hoy ha sido un día redondo, nada malo me ha pasado, solo bueno, he comido en un castillo enorme hasta hartarme y un grupo de chicos guapísimos se ha puesto a mi disposición, además Kagome y Sangro se han arrodillado delante mía pidiendo perdon, Naraku ha confesado su amor e Inuyasha se ha suicidado al ver que me había perdido para siempre

eh que pasa??

no os vayáis!!!

por lo menos dejad la barbacoa!!

QUE???!!!

mierda...todo es un sueño...encima estaba babeando...no se como he podido escribir en sueños...la próxima vez soñare una novela best seller y me haré millonaria

_**Día 26**_

Día estupido, llueve

llueve agua del cielo y moja, y lo peor esta húmeda

me he pasado el día oyendo canciones en el mp3 que pegan con la lluvia, las de T.a.T.u son muy buenas...pero no se que significan..el idioma es muy raro...que escriban en japonés, tanto cuesta?? deberían prohibir las canciones en idiomas raros...como se nota que el mp3 era de Kagome, solo ella podía poner canciones que fastidiasen a quien se lo robase y no entendiese la lengua ¬¬

Kagome es idiota, he hecho una lista de las razones que tengo contra ella, cuando la vea a la cara se la leeré, si no cuando vea su cara me pondré de mal humor no podré pensar y se me olvidara, a ver si con suerte la traumatizo y se suicida, e Inuyasha detrás y los dos muertos como Romeo y Julieta...y que vengan a vengarse del otro mundo si tienen narices...MUAJJAJAJAJAJAJA...upps...me he emocionado

Ahora me pondré a hacerle otra a la guarra esa del boomerang gigante, a ver si se le cae encima...oye a lo mejor podría hacerle budu...necesito un pelo...a ver como se lo cojo...servirá la sangre? a lo mejor si uso la de Kohaku me vale...total si son hermanos...tengo que buscar un modo

ahora graniza, el día va de mal en peor, seguiré recordando gente a la que odio

_**Día 27**_

Hoy he recibido visita, las idiotas de Asuka-pulla y Biz-Kochô.

Solo han venido a ponerme de mal humor, a recordarme que Naraku planea mi muerte y que ya ha pensado los detalles del funeral, que me pondrá rosas rojas

òó las rosas tienen que ser rosas, su propio nombre lo dice, que asco de medio demonio o lo que sea

luego me han dicho que ellas estaban mejor con una niña que se llama Kanna que conmigo, lo peor es que creo que esa Kanna es la que no habla que siempre va con un espejo (tsk...presumida la niñata) y es blanca...para mi que de ahi le viene el nombre, Kanna por que tiene canas, por mucho que digan que el nombre significa las flores que tiene en la cabeza

el caso es que eso significa que me han llamado sosa por toda la cara, sosa e inexpresiva

También me han hablado del nuevo del nombre raro, Bya...no Yba...Iba a casa de cuya...no algo mas japonés...Byakuya? eso es! pues me han dicho que es mas simpático que yo, y que es muy mono y no tiene las arrugas que yo tengo...ùú

òó se van a enterar, esta noche montare una macro fiesta, y a ellas no las invitare, ni a Naraku y su estupida familia, ni a ninguno del grupo de Inuyasha...

solo invitare a...a...ay Dios no tengo nada mas que enemigos...que sola estoy...T.T

me voy a comer un helado, no hay mejor terapia, aunque engordare y me pondré fea, y entonces estaré sin amigos y fea...prefiero suicidarme

_**Día 28**_

Bueno...Kohaku sirve para algo mas que hacer de guardaespaldas y que me odie mas gente de la que ya me odiaba, también sirve de consolación cuando estas deprimida, te llama Kikyô sama, que es el titulo que yo me merezco y me cuenta las cosas de Naraku que yo no vi...

ahora puedo escribir el best seller que quería nn

Naraku; los trapos sucios

una aterrorizante historia de los secretos ocultos de Naraku

escrito por la increíblemente bella sacerdotisa Kikyô sama

con colaboración de mi mp3

luego en la contraportada haré un resumen...algo que despierte el interés...mas o menos así

Naraku, temido medio demonio de la era feudal, sus mas profundos secretos. Zanahorias en la nevera, Paninis y pizza barbacoa en el congelador, un jarrón con flores en la mesa del salón, una horrible pasión: los reality show, ludopatía? el peligro del monopoli

Un libro que cuenta cruelmente momentos ocultos de este ser

creo que es una contraportada perfecta...en el lateral por supuesto aparecerán criticas de los periódicos...mas o menos así:

**The Times:**

realista crónica de la vida del temido Naraku, contada sin piedad por una de sus victimas

**El mundo:**

Increíble relato de la perdida de la inocencia (por parte del lector que tenga cojones de leérselo, si soy español y hablo español, algún puñetero problema ¬¬?), mejor que una peli de Almodóvar y Amenabar en colaboración con Santiago Segura (vamos que no se la lee ni dios)

**Le Fígaro:**

OH mondie! le plus belle libro que pueda leerse, muchísimo mejor que Harry Potter o el señor de los anillos, o por lo menos eso dice mi fille...yo me enterare cuando saquen la peli

Y por supuesto el periódico gratis, el **20 minutos:**

nah...no esta mal el libro...habéis escuchado la canción body feel like exit de Namie Amuro? Nada que ver con Come...la de itsudatte love and dream de Negima también tiene su encanto...que? ya he hablado del libro, he dicho que no esta mal ¬¬

luego en la dedicatoria...por supuesto que estará dedicada a Kagome:

"le dedico este libro a la zorra que se llevo a mi perro, Kagome Higurashi, lector, si te gusta el libro, mátala"

Que dices? si hombre por que te iba a incluir a ti en el libro?

Lo duro que es ser una famosa escritora...ahora el criajo este va y me suelta que le incluya aunque sea en los agradecimientos...ya se ve como son los niños de ahora...no te dan nada gratis...esta claro...si me ha contado todo eso es para salir en el libro...pues de eso nanay

venga intenta escribir un libro mejor que el mío si puedes ¬¬

no lo intentes...

tsk...que sabrás tu de tópicos literarios...

"Carpe Diem" significa muere una carpa, no vive el momento

esta claro que con esos conocimientos de literatura no va ni a la esquina

_**Día 29**_

Es ya muy de noche, las estrellas se estrellan (ojala contra la cabeza de Kagome)

no puedo dormir, he oído un ruido raro y me ha entrado miedo, menos mal que esta vez no he visto ninguna película de miedo...mierda! ya me he acordado de las niñas del terror japonés!!

soy tonta...ahora podré dormir menos ToT...aunque pensándolo fríamente...por que siempre es la misma? Dark Water, las llamada perdida 1 y 2, la maldición...es extraño, siempre la misma niña...

seguro que hacen reuniones...

Hola soy Mitsuko y ahogo Ikukos para quedarme con su madre

Ah! encantada, yo soy Mimiko, me falta un pulmón y soy asmática y me mueri, así que llamo por teléfono y te mato, pero luego te doy un caramelito rojo jijiji

Mi nombre es Lili y como me cosieron la boca utilizo el mismo método que Mimiko por que soy muy poco original

HAI! yo grabo cadenas en video y tengo un pozo nn

Que miedo...todas juntas con sus caras asquerosas...por que no puedo pensar en otra cosa? así seguro que no cojo sueño...a ver...ya esta! Teletubbies...no...peor todavía...algo distinto..el día que pille a Naraku dándose una ducha...ARG! ahora quiero sacarme los ojos! lo peor es que esta grabado a fuego en mi mente...

Venga algo diferente...cuando Inuyasha quería hacer el amor conmigo...no eso no...bueno ya no tengo miedo, pero si ira...como puede haberse ido con Kagome¿¿hasta donde habrán llegado??

cuando se lo pregunte a la calentona de la minifalda (si, Kagome) me dijo que hasta la esquina y que se compraron un paquete de pipas y siguieron hasta la plaza...

Es muy fácil buscarle el doble sentido a eso...bueno no tanto...pero es muy obvio!! ha hecho mas cosas que conmigo...T.T


	4. sakura no kioku y trabajo de niñera

**Sakura no kyoku y trabajo de niñera**

* * *

**Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, he tardado algo mas a causa de la trilogía mortal de exámenes que he aguantado total para que me venga otra igual UU**

**aviso antes que nada que me he cambiado el nick, mas que nada por puro aburrimiento UU**

**esta vez solo he escrito 5 entradas pero por que me han salido demasiado largas ¬¬UU**

**como siempre muchísimas gracias Kikyo-dono, la comedia se te da bien, yo leí el fic que hiciste de Miroku en el avión y me gusto muchísimo, de todas maneras me ha hecho feliz que te guste como escribo y mas que me apoyes nn**

**Y Dark-Kikyo gracias por opinar, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con la continuación...aparte de los exámenes tenia la inspiración en otro país T.T**

**sin mas paso a la historia nn, espero que os guste **

* * *

**_Día 30_**

Hay un monstruo horrible enfrente mía...he intentado dispararle pero me ha mirado con su cara horrible y me da miedo...no quiero moverme por si me ataca...

Lo único que puedo hacer es dispararle pero ya lo he intentado y no funciona, es muy escurridizo y no acierto...

me sigue mirando con esa mirada penetrante y diabólica...esta claro que debe ser otra de las extensiones de Naraku...pero esta vez se ha pasado, es antinatural, aborrecible

así que escribo en el diario mis últimos momentos antes de enfrentarme a la muerte negra...claro que podría...si lo haré, puedo considerarlo daños colaterales.

-Kohaku ve tu anda, no eres exterminador? pues hale extermina

que lista soy, si lo matan a el no será una perdida tan grande como la que seria si muriese yo...así mientras ese ser se lo come yo podré huir

...este niño es tonto, va y me salta que el monstruo se llama cucaracha

¿que se cree que así se va a morir? que si dices su nombre arde por combustión espontánea? aunque en la peli de la leyenda de Terramar funcionaba...

pues no, no explota...a lo mejor necesita tiempo...

que nada que no muere

ya han pasado mas de 5 segundos y sigue ahi, con sus antenas en dirección a mi

y el inútil este diciéndome que si salen en y yo que se sitios y que si no hacen nada...que no hacen nada? solo hay que ver su cara, negra y con ojos ocultos y negros, obviamente mortal

-NIÑO LA QUIERES MATAR YA Y DEJAR DE CONTARME SU VIDA!!!!

uff...ya esta...

ARRRGGG!!!! ese idiota la ha aplastado con el mp3 y se ha quedado pegada...seguro que el pobre mp3 esta envenenado y agonizando...T.T

**_Dia 31_**

Today has been a nice day...

Lo primero por que he aprendido esa frase en ese curioso idioma...el ingles...la saque del mp3...(al final lo pude salvar de la mancha del..."SER"...use la ropa de Kohaku para limpiarlo ¬¬ la mía no por que se hubiese manchado)

resulta que tenia una cosa para que te pasara la letra por la pantalla...y decía esa frase

Significa hoy ha sido un buen día...

Aunque el significado no es que sea algo muy fiable...me lo ha traducido el asesino de mp3s...

Lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de que Naraku se dedica a darle clases de ingles a sus subordinados...

Cosa que si es buena, por que no significa que sea culto, sino que esta muy aburrido, es decir que no soy la única que esta pasando una mala vejez...ju ju ju que relajante es, y gratificante

También porque he notado algo importantísimo

ya se por que nadie me entiende, es por que soy pedofila...

eh? Eso significa pedofila??

entonces no, corrijo yo lo que soy es necrofila...

que eso es tirarse a los muertos? Entonces eso lo seria Naraku que me quería violar y se supone que estoy muerta...claro que si ando y puedo morir no puedo estar muerta..si no como iba a morir?? argg...en este país pasan cosas muy raras ¬¬

pues no soy eso...estúpido crío, podrías ser un poco mas ignorante y dejarme en la felicidad del que no sabe..pero no tiene que ir de listillo por la vida

zoofilica...eso lo es Kagome por que de tirarse a Inuyasha a un perro normal hay un paso, si lo sabré yo...

nada...estaba equivocada, no se por que nadie me entiende...seguiré con la razón de mi abuelita, es que están envidiosos de lo guapa y lista que soy

**_Día 32_**

Tengo mucho sueño, he tenido un día muy cansado

Primero he hecho un enorme esfuerzo nada mas levantarme, ha costado pero he cumplido mi misión: abrir los ojos

Luego he tenido que respirar todo el día, sin contar que mi corazón latía sin que le diese permiso...la de energía que no habré gastado...no se podía quedar en stand up? No...tenia que latir...eaaaa

No contento mi cuerpo con eso me ha obligado a comer por medio del terrible arma llamado HAMBRE

Y para rizar el rizo a kohaku le ha dado por hablar, que niño, es una cotorra...que si tengo un demonio detrás...que si se me va a caer una rama en la cabeza...que si unos niños me apedrean...que pesado, que se compre una vida y me deje a mi que tenga los accidentes que quiera ¬¬, así que le he leído un cuento a ver si duerme, los niños se duermen siempre con los cuentos...

Pero no, este es mas listo que nadie, me dice que la celestina no la entiende y que es imposible dormir si estas buscándole el sentido

Así que le he contado otro típico cuento para niños, el quijote, pues no, que que pasaba con el lugar de la mancha si era un nombre obsceno o algo y que si es imposible que a nadie se le seque el cerebro por leer que entonces estaría muerto, y que si el caballo estaba tan flaco como se podía montar un tío con armadura y como los molinos no lo mataron y que además los de esa época eran subnormales y veían un tío raro y le hacían caso que lo que había que hacer era pasar de largo sin mirarle a los ojos y llamar a la policía

Empiezo a pensar que si su familia no le habría pedido a Naraku que los matara para librarse de el...

Tampoco lo he logrado con Romeo y Julieta, la Biblia, el coran y el manual de instrucciones de la sartén,¿que quiere uno de esos violentos libros para mayores de 18 años como la caperucita roja o blanca nieves? pues ahi no transijo lo que faltaba...¬¬

He empezado con las canciones de cuna de toda la vida...la tortura de Shakira, el opening de evangelion, el disco de remix dance de ayumi Hamasaki, las canciones de rock de buck-tick( la de kagerou dos veces por que me encanta)

Y cuando he hecho todo esto va y me sale con que soy una pésima madre y que de todas maneras no se iba a dormir a las 3 de la tarde

Eso me ha dejado preocupada...de verdad soy una mala madre??Kaede me dijo eso mismo cuando sin querer le saque el ojo con el arco...pero es que era ella que estaba en medio...ella puso su ojo en mi arco...Yo deberia cabrearme por manchar mi arco de sangre...

Y pensar me ha cansado mas..es agotador cuidar de los crios de esta edad...

Ahora se por que quería a Inuyasha, nunca fue tan inteligente como para cuestionar nada, aunque le dijeses que dos y dos son 5 el se lo creía cuando esta claro que son 22 ¬¬

_**Dia 33**_

_tonight, I feel close to you  
you open my door and light the sky above  
when I need a friend, you are there right by my side_

_all the tears that haunt my past  
you promised  
it'll be better tomorrow  
play that song  
you and I listened to  
and let it gently ease our pain_

_tender rain drops from the blue sky  
flowers blooming, life is so divine  
like sunlight on a stream (you're holding my key)  
you show the world to me_

me encanta esta canción...o debería decir me encantaba, la música es preciosa y además me relaja mucho...hasta que me he enterado del significado y me han entrado ganas de matar a la Mai Kuraki esa, de nuevo se nota la mano de Kagome...seguro que se sentía identificada con ella...

es la canción perfecta para ella y el novio que me robo...pero a mi personalmente palabras como prometiste, tu estabas a mi lado y la peor de todas, la vida es divina, me sientan igual de bien que si me tirasen por un barranco...

y puedo asegurar que no es nada bonito, y menos si abajo espera un río de veneno

con la vida tan dura que he tenido y que tenga que aguantar que las canciones que me gustan me traicionen...la verdad, a veces pienso si la mejor solución no será el suicidio, por que para estar todo el día siendo atacada por los demonios( supongo que para ellos seré una diosa o algo, porque van todos a mi como las moscas a la miel, lo que demuestra lo dulce que soy), haciéndome heridas que hieren mi piel de porcelana (literalmente) y le hacen perder su belleza, tener que soportar a Naraku, a Kagome..., sobre todo a Kagome...

nunca podré acabar de decir lo que odio a Kagome...por muchas borderías que le suelte, todas mis indirectas...ella se las pasa por el forro de su faldita de guarra y luego siempre se hace la dolida delante de Inuyasha, ojala se quede embarazada y engorde mucho y tenga que cargar con un hijo perro y la falda se le quede pequeña y por supuesto que el parto le duela muuuucho, todo lo que pueda doler un parto, pero un parto que duela mucho ¬¬

_**Día 34**_

¿No existe alguna canción que hable de que una mujer tiene la regla?

es justo lo que me vendría bien hoy, o ver a Kagome con ella, eso también me relajaría...aunque también vale con que sea Sangro la que la sufre, además le pega con el nombre

Obviamente como cualquiera excepto Sherlock Holmes puede deducir, si, tengo la regla, menstruación, visita del mes (esta es buena, es indeseable, como todas las visitas ¬¬)

me duele todo y encima me desangro...esto no puede ser bueno, pierdo a saber cuantos litros de sangre diarios y si los multiplico por una vez al mes...seguro que estoy seca ya, además me apetece chocolate, pero no puedo ir así a buscarlo...o si...si me hago pasar por una mujer maltratada y herida...

no, no me apetece moverme ¿se puede saber por que el chocolate no tiene patas y control remoto?

nada tirare del pringado de siempre, si no le gusta que vaya a quejarse a su hermanita...además a si me vengo de la idiota de sangro (mierda tengo que buscarle otro mote para estos días) ella puede odiarme lo que quiera pero yo tengo a su queridohastarozarellimitedelincesto hermanito...JUJUJUJU

-TU ENANO VEN PARA ACA QUE TE TENGO UN RECADO!!!

-No idiota no me he hecho ninguna herida...

-Eres tu que ves sangre por todas partes...son alucinaciones tuyas, pero a mi me da igual yo lo que quiero es que...

-QUE NO ME ESTOY MURIENDO QUE YO SOLO...!!!!!

-eh..si...es un desangramiento mortal que solo se cura comiendo chocolate...así que corre y tráemelo, y un poco de sushi y sake para acompañar

-Que dices..lo pagas tu, una mujer nunca se paga sus antojos ¬¬

ea, un problema menos, que duro es hablar con un hombre cuando estas en tu tortura mensual...bueno, peor era con Inuyasha, todos los meses me venia corriendo diciendo:

¡¡¡KIKYO, KIKYO, HE OLIDO SANGRE QUE OLIA COMO TU SANGRE Y ESE OLOR A SANGRE ME HA TRAIDO HASTA TI ¿estas bien?

y todos los meses le tenia que soltar el mismo rollo que me soltaron a mi los de educación sexual sobre la regla (justo antes del de la cigüeña) en la academia de sacerdotisas de Kohoha (que pasa, yo era intima de Naruto ¬¬)

y todos los meses se le olvidaba lo que le dije el anterior...

pero ahora es Kagome la que tiene que soportar eso...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

_**Día 35**_

Sigo sumida en mi profunda depresión mensual y para paliarla un poco me he puesto a recordar como fue mi vida con Inuyasha

lo único que he obtenido es una depresión mayor todavía...

Lo primero por que aunque lo he dicho muchas veces, por muy inútil que fuera era mi novio, podía presumir ante todas las guarras del pueblo de que mi novio era un Hanyou y los suyos simples lugareños, como mucho la mas calentona tenia un viejo señor feudal pederasta...pero ninguna un Hanyou..el morbo y prestigio que me daba eso...

las sacerdotisas todas amargadas con su filosofía de soy una sacerdotisa no una mujer (yo solo hacia como que lo aceptaba...nadie descubrió nunca mis ejemplares de la revista SEXY MEN) se morían también de celos...sobre todo Tsubaki...no era creída ni nada...y yo había embaucado a un hombre antes que ella...jajá jajá por idiota

Por otra parte podía culparle a el de mis problemas, esta tan colgado de mi que siempre me pedía perdón y me daba algo para recompensarme...aunque era un poco cutre, la mayoría de las cosas eran de su madre muerta...bueno al menos eran caras y se podían revender a buen precio

Siempre era el quien remaba cuando íbamos en barca y si era a pie me subía a su espalda, nunca tenia que andar, y si engordaba por la falta de ejercicio daba igual por que ya tenia a un hombre en mis redes...era libre de ponerme como un foca vieja y cotillear sobre la gente en la plaza del pueblo como todas las mujeres de mas de 30 años de la villa

y todo eso lo he perdido por que una imbecil se tiro un día a un pozo y en vez de partirse el cuello (que deberia haber sido lo que pasase) llego aquí, y encima justo al lugar donde jugando a Robin Hood ensarte al medio perro en un árbol...por eso odio a KAgome y cagome en ella todos los días de mi vida ùú

creo que mejor dejo de recordar como continua la historia por que el único episodio bueno es cuando casi la mato y ni siquiera por que Inuyasha la salvo. T.T por que no podré tener una vida bonita de adolescente shojo...


	5. Miko reservoir Chronicles

**Miko Reservoir Chronicles**

* * *

**HAIIII!!!!!**

**Al fin acabe el nuevo capitulo T.T -lagrimas de emoción-, esos malditos exámenes me han encadenado a los libros y ahora en la asqueros...digo preciosa navidad nnU no tengo apenas acceso al ordenador...UU, así que aprovecho ahora que puedo para acabar el capitulo**

**No quería llegar a esta parte del manga todavía pero no sabia como meterle relleno en medio (Rumiko enséñame nnUU) así que he tenido que romper mis principios y leerme el ultimo tomo que no me había leído antes de que salga aquí a la venta, muchas gracias a Sengoku manga por tenerlos online...que da mucha perrería bajárselo ¬¬UU**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS a Kikyoni, Kikyo-dono, SalemSilverheiquen, Lina y R.-.Little Red Ridding Hood, muchas gracias a todos por escribirme (y por leeros esto) y desearos también FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

* * *

**Día 36**

Como se nota que Newton aun no existe y la gravedad no se ha inventado...¬¬ aunque gracias a eso hoy puedo escribir esto.

Algún día este cacho de papel con cacho de papel mas duro al principio y al final en el que pone NOTEBOOK y debajo Higurashi (supongo que Higurashi es el nombre de esto y Notebook la persona a la que Kagome se lo robo, y luego yo se lo robe a ella, n.n soy como Robin Hood, robo a las calentorras con minifalda y me lo quedo yo) será famoso, los historiadores de la época de Kagome lo leerán y verán lo incomprendida que fui, entonces mataran a Kagome por maltratadora y yo desde mi paraíso seré feliz

El caso es que como mi Higurashi va a quedar para la posteridad contare el por que de esta extraña introducción

Una guapa, bella e inteligente, ah! y MUY AMABLE y MODESTA, sacerdotisa iba caminando por una asquerosa montaña pedregosa y sin glamour alguno, seguida de un no tan inteligente niñato, el sol desde el cielo trataba de competir con el fulgor de los hermosos ojos azul mar de la hermosa sacerdotisa (nn que bonito me ha quedado) cuando de repente emergió de la profundidad de la montaña un aborrecible ser...

-Ahora que lo pienso...ese bicho era el bambi-killer...d'out! tenia que habérselo dicho...bue...¬¬ sigo con la historia-

...ese monstruo destrozo la montaña con muy poca delicadeza (muestra aquello de que no había visto a la hermosa jovencita, ya que de lo contrario habría mostrado mucho mas respeto) en todo caso la doncella cayo al vacío mientras el estúpido crío salvaba su propia vida sin importarle que la pobre , y mucho mas importante ùú, chica cayese por un precipicio y se partiese el cuello (como he dicho muchas que debería haberle sucedido a Kagome), demostrando que es inútil hasta como guardaespaldas, la próxima vez que vea a la subnormal de su hermana se lo vendo ¬¬, digo... la preciosa sacerdotisa se lo venderá a la tonta hermana

Y aquí es donde entra en juego la fuerza de la gravedad, si hubiese existido se habría matado y ese seria el triste fin de su historia, pero como nadie ha odio hablar de ella no tiene efecto y lo único que le paso es que se quedo mirando al cielo, que no es tan azul ni tan bonito como sus ojos, formando una hermosa composición con las flechas armoniosamente esparcidas en la arena.

Todo podría haber acabado aquí pero no, la vida siempre tiene que fastidiar a los afortunados de nacimiento. Dicen que por cada momento malo hay uno bueno o sea que la guapa chica pronto será la persona mas feliz de la tierra. Lo que paso es que cuando la pobre mujer se levanto se encontró frente a ella a un exhibicionista con cola de lobo que la miraba con cara de "¡ah tonta! Mírala ahí despaturrada por el suelo...JAJAJA"

Midoriko la otra sacerdotisa que llevaba mucho tiempo en hibernación dentro de la sacerdotisa que realmente vale se despertó al ver el lobezno aquel y le pidió a su amiga que le disparase y le quitase los fragmentos de esa estúpida esfera de sin y con o como se llame.

La razón de que Midori chan quisiese ver al lobo ensartado no era tanto esa bola de chicle rosa como que el lobo exhibicionista estaba loco por Kagome y a ella le gustaba ese tío de pelo negro (si, el lobo)

bueno, aquí todo el mundo tiene el pelo negro menos yo..ah, si...yo también lo tengo, entonces nada UU

La protagonista, que como he dicho es muy amable le disparo pero de nuevo el enano que le acompañaba lo fastidio por que se puso a gritar tonterías y desconcentro a la magnifica arquera, el lobo huyo y la pobrecilla Mido chan se quedo con el corazón roto, aunque es algo imposible ya que no es nada mas que un alma.

**Día 37**

Hoy he continuado mi jornada por esa montaña cutre, si lo hago no es por que quiera hacer algo de deporte sino porque mi sexto sentido me ha informado de que Kagome anda cerca de ahí. Normalmente huiría de esa zona, pero hoy no, me apetece ver su cara de persona y rompérsela, a ver si ese maldito perro mentiroso la quiere tanto sin su carita de victima y sus ojitos de color...de algún color. Y cuando ese maldito que es mi ex venga a pedirme perdón por que su preciosa novia ya no es preciosa (lo de preciosa supongo que lo pensara el, porque es un adefesio...a saber que habré hecho en una de mis próximas vidas para acabar siendo eso ¬¬)

También aprovechare para matar al monje, lo primero porque todavía no me ha pedido en matrimonio, cosa que no entiendo, a pesar de mis miradas asesinas de te voy a matar como me pongas la mano encima soy la mas guapa de todas esas...esas...cosas con las que se junta (seguro que es gay, no queda otra explicación). Y lo mejor es que eso jodera a miss Sangria, para un hombre que ha conseguido embaucar se quedara sin el...no volverá a encontrar nadie tan ciego o si... ¬¬ seguro que lo cegó ella con algún potingue raro de esos que tiene y como es una machorra...pues el pobre no se da cuenta de que es una mujer ju ju ju, y además no le voy a vender a su hermano, si hace falta lo mato también...total...aquí no se castiga a nadie por asesinato, a ver a quien se tira entonces...por que el boomerang se lo quemo

Si...cuando haga eso mi alma por fin podrá descansar en paz...es tan duro ser yo...si no solo hay que ver a Kagome lo mal que lleva lo de ser una bella sacerdotisa...todo a medias tirando para mal, y si se quitase esa falda y fuese en chándal seguro que no valía ni un Inuyasha (que ya es poco)

AAARG como los odio a todos...por que no hay gente normal en este maldito país!

**Día 38**

Aun no llego a donde están...ojala tuviese el sentido arácnido exclusivo de spiderman que Naraku también tiene...no se donde se habrán metido ni por que narices Inuyasha no me ha olido y viene aquí a hacer como que no se esta tirando a Kagome, decirme alguna frase estupida que siempre acaba en "pase lo que pase te protegeré" y salir corriendo por que Kagome ya le esta calentando...la comida ¬¬, maldita idiota...siempre calentando y levantando cosas...

y encima la tía idiota se hace cosplays de mi para poner mas a ese perro traidor que era mi novio, si no tiene ni idea de coger un arco, adonde va paseándose con uno a todas partes? ojala...ojala se clavase una flecha en algún lugar donde resultara mortal ùú

LA ODIOO!!!! LA ODIOOO!!! LA ODIOOOO!!!!!!!

y por mucho que lo grite para lo único que sirve es para que los malditos pajarracos me miren con su estupido pico, sus alas llenas de plumas...y todo por culpa de kagome, antes de que su maldita presencia estuviese aquí no existían los pájaros...bueno si, pero no eran tan feos...o quizás si...estaba tan metida en mi mundo bonito y rosa que no me fijaba en nimiedades como eso bichos voladores. Y eso si que es culpa de la niñata esa.

Tengo que llegar rápido a donde esta, esta vez en vez de poner cara de asco la mato directamente...le haré eso...y aquello... ah! eso otro también, y lo que le hice a aquel...si...u/////u que gustirrinin...MUAHAHAHAHA

Si es que hasta la risa psicópata la hago bien...como se nota que soy un genio, ya le gustaría a Naraku tener una risa maligna como la mía...en cambio su irritante kukuku hace reflexionar sobre sus tendencias sexuales...

es verdad nunca lo había pensado...pero se maquilla mas que yo, tiene el pelo mas largo que yo y esa risa tan afeminada, sin contar ese tío rarito que se ha agenciado...o sea que Naraku es gay...eso significa que no le gusto? le tenia como principal admirador en mi lista...ahora solo me queda Inuyasha, y no lo borro por que lo escribí a bolígrafo...T.T con lo bonito que era poder numerar a mis fans aunque solo fuese uno y dos...

Bueno, cambiare a Naraku por Kohaku, que yo le he notado unas miraditas muy raras hacia mi...sin contar las de drogado claro, además me da igual que sea un crío, tampoco pensaba hacer nada con Naraku...solo lo quería para tener el nombre apuntado...bueno, y para chantajearle a veces nn, armas de mujer, igualmente los dos acaban en ku

**Día 39**

Tengo ganas de convertir el lápiz en un arma mortal...cuando creía que mi pobre alma no podía sentir mas odio...aparecen las dos -inserte adjetivo descalificativo lo suficientemente fuerte como para describirlas- como caídas del cielo...bueno, literalmente, venían ellas tan amiguitas y tan idiotas en el zorro-gato-perro con una cola de mas...creo que se llama Kirara...y por su nombre esta claro que es de la familia de la desangrada, todos con nombres de pedruscos vulgares...ámbar, coral, mica...supongo que su padre iría poniendo los nombres de las piedras que pateaba o algo así, no como Kikyô que es una flor preciosa, no se cual pero seguro que lo es.

Bueno por donde iba, las súper imbéciles han llegado en su autobús con patas me han mirado por encima del hombro (por que iban volando que si no...¬¬) y se han dignado a bajar de su Kirara y arrastrarse por el suelo como lagartas que son...

- Eh tu niñata! no mires lo que escribo! pero bueno habrase visto...poca vergüenza que tiene...ya no voy ni a poder escribir lo que me de la gana en mi Higurashi...estupida cotilla

Si doña Sango sama me deja, explicare por que está sango sama a menos de 100 metros de mi, y por que aun odio mas al mundo (esto es irónico y para que lo leas tonta, no ves que escribo con rabia? ¬¬ si es a ti, niña irrespetuosa)

Y ha sido bajarse y ponerse a gritar las dos como gallinas cluecas, que escandalosas son por dios, la alelada de Kagome diciendo tonterías que es lo único que dice, y la otra que ha visto demasiado detective Conan hablando de asesinatos y sentarse a verlos...que se vaya a ver el CSI y me deje a mi en paz...

y otra vez metiendo al hermano por medio...que si soy una asesina...y dale con la varita...que ve muertes por todos lados ¬¬ y encima el idiota de Kohaku que no se puede callar y aguantar las tonterías de su hermana se pone a contestarle...¿es que no ve que lo único que hace es darle cuerda? se la deja gritar y ya se quedara afónica...pues no ea, a tragarme yo el culebron de estos dos y la añadida Kagomentodo

Encima cuando he intentado alejarme de ese gallinero improvisado que han montado la sin vergüenza me ha amenazado con su boomerang (que también le ha puesto nombre...si es que esta loca de atar) y por si fuese poco Kagome también me ha atacado por su lado, escurridizamente como hace siempre...ha cogido la muy estupida el cosa volador y me ha dejado a mi con la histérica esta¿¿pero que vas a hacer so idiota??¿¿ tirarte a Inu Yasha en medio de la batalla y hacer de barrita energética??

eso si, antes de irme a soltado otra de sus frasecitas envenenadas...que InuYasha se esta esforzando mucho para ganar a Naraku antes que yo...¿este que se cree¿que estamos jugando al fútbol o algo por el estilo?

Así que ahora estoy aquí, aguantando la discusión de los adorables (ja!) hermanitos y reflexionando sobre a que esta jugando Inuyasha

**Día 40**

Necesito una aspirina por favor!!!!! la cabeza me va a estallar T-T

no puedo soportar mas a estos dos...¡¡¡¡que les de un infarto ya o algo de eso!!!!! o por lo menos que se enrollen y en su incestuosa pasión me dejen a mi tranquila...son insoportables, ahora tengo que escuchar yo su estupido y poco interesante debate sobre quien se comió la ultima galleta el día de navidad de hace 4 años...si quisiese oír ese tipo de cosas me vería Salsa Rosa que ahora es Dolce Vita o cualquier otro programa con presentadoras gritando sobre tonterías igual que hacen ellos, la única ventaja es que puedo quitarles el volumen cuando quiera y a estos energúmenos no.

Y además mi adorable mp3 chan se ha quedado sin pilas y la atontada de Kagome se ha llevado las suyas de paseo con ella...es la primera vez que tengo ganas de ver a la señorita mini falda verde, se que me arrepentiré cuando lo haga pero necesito escuchar otra cosa que no sea esta tortura...

No me extraña que Naraku se quisiese librar de ellos...solo de pensar en un pueblo entero como esos dos me entran mareos...así estaban, una villa de guerreros y no había uno que supiese luchar

He intentado hasta cantar mas alto que ellos, pero para eso necesito concentración y un publico pendiente de mi, y obviamente aquí no tengo nada de eso, incluso echo de menos las conversaciones de Inu Yasha...la trascripción seria algo así (a ver si con esto me distraigo un poco UU)

-Hola Kikyô!!!!

-matar demonio, luego matar demonio y a veces para variar matábamos otro demonio mas-

-¿Kikyô me das la perla?

...CRI CRI

-Bueno...ah mira!! te he traído un regalo!! es una cosa que me he encontrado tirada en el suelo!! creo que es una jeringuilla...puede que hasta tenga el SIDA, no te parece un enfermedad romántica?

-escena no apta para menores-

-KIKYÔOOOO POR QUE ME HACES ESTOO!!! NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ME PEGAS!!! POR CIERTO...¡¿¿TE HAS HECHO LA PRUEBA DEL EMBARAZO??! QUE LUEGO EL ESPIRITU SANTO JUEGA MALAS PASAD...¡¡¡¡¡¡UAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!!!!

- y después de esto el perro no volvía a abrir la boca en una semana-

Ahora eso regalos putrefactos se los hará a Kagome...y yo de mientras atrapada en una pelea familiar que no me importa nada TT


	6. Bienvenido al hospital Kikyo!

NI HAO EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!! 

Para los que creían que me había cansado del fic...no! aquí esta la continuación,

Pienso llegar hasta el final...por mucho que tarde seguiré esforzándome òó!

Me gustaría llegar hasta el ultimo momento de Kikyo sama, ya lo tengo planeado, lo malo es lo que queda en medio, si me ciño únicamente al manga acabo en el próximo capitulo y me gustaría hacer por lo menos otro mas así que tendré que usar el método Rumiko Sensei del relleno n.nUUU perdonad si no sale bien, queda estúpido aburrido o algo por el estilo...pero no quiero acabar tan rápido el fic, le he cogido cariño ¬¬UU

Puede que el próximo capitulo tarde tanto como este, además de lo que me cuesta pensar algo que pueda quedar medio decente tengo que sacar una media alta para la universidad y que salir (vale, esto lo hago por que me gusta)aunque ya se acerca el verano y si todo va bien creo que antes de Septiembre esto esta acabado

Y después de esta introducción diario personal (carta según el corrector del Word UU) paso a agradecer a esas personas que se han molestado en leérselo y además escribir review nn

**-****Lina**: XD lo continuare aunque te agradecería mucho si me pagases, mi economía es pesima...

**-****Kikyodono:**es curioso n.n UU aunque me pasa algo parecido Kikyo sama es mi personaje femenino favorito y lo único que se me ocurre de ella son fic parodiándola UU no se por que...

-**R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R** Gracias n.n

aquí sacan los capítulos semanalmente (en ingles)--- http://freelance. en español los tienen en sengoku manga pero no recuerdo la direccion prueba a buscar a ver...n-n UUU

* * *

**Dia 41 Part One!**

Vuelvo a subir por la montañita de las naric..., y a pesar de que estoy andando todo lo que me permiten las sandalias (la próxima vez me compro unas deportivas de marca ¬¬)

Y los bajos del pantalón (desde que Kaede no me los cose siempre los llevo arrastrando) puedo escribir ¿cómo? Otro de esos misterios misteriosos de esta región... será la energía de Karasumori ¬¬, total una vez has resucitado unas cuantas veces dejas de cuestionarte las cosas

Los dos "preciosos y encantadores" ( si las comillas significan ironía, es lo único que me queda tras haber gastado mi repertorio de insultos con la niña de la faldita verde moco, otra vez estoy repitiéndome...ya me he metido demasiado con su falda UU) siguen sacándose traumas de la infancia ¿qué pasa?¿Es que no ven la de problemas que tengo ya sin ellos? Ùú como me dé un pronto los tiro por el barranco, es como tener dos perros ladrando detrás persiguiéndome

Esa es otra ¿Por qué me persiguen¿Huelo ha comido o algo? Digo...como hacen de perro...también me lo preguntaba cuando cierto chucho me espiaba 50 años atrás..,No eso suena a vieja, mejor sin el 0, antes de vivir una historia de amor con él...¿No seria eso lo que quería en verdad? Puede que ese famoso olor del que tanto habla sea a Brekis Excel...

Ay..el amor de mi vida me quería solo por mi olor...decidido, en cuanto llegue arriba le voy a cantar las cuarenta, las cincuenta, las ochenta y las cien si hace falta, esta vez no le va a valer la excusa de ludópata de pokemon de "estoy en un combate"ni las de "me están desollando" ni siquiera la de "me estoy tirando a –insertar el nombre soez-"

Y como estos dos no cierren la boca creo que cuando mate a ese...can ( tengo que buscarme un diccionario de sinónimos)ya habré cogido practica¿podré alegar enajenación mental?

**Día 41 Toma 2**

Me parece que no voy a necesitar decir lo de la enajenación mental (transitiva por supuesto), si mato a la extraña pareja (por que son unos hermanos muy raros, eso es innegable, los hermanos normales no se gritan directamente el mayor acaba con el pequeño a palos, es la ley de la vida)podré alegar defensa propia, eso es violencia acústica, estoy segura de que sobrepasan los decibelios permitidos (¿por cierto que es un decibelio?)

y además así no fastidian a las bellas sacerdotisas a las que se le pegan.

...Vaya, justo ahora ya se callan, ya que tenia pensado el crimen perfecto...bueno, lo usare con la manirenita que no ha pisado una barco en su vida, total esa siempre consigue que me entren los instintos asesinos, y mira que es difícil que me enfade...¡¡¡¡ARG!!!!¡¡¡estúpida planta¿¡Cómo se atreve ese hierbajo miserable a pegarse en mi ropa!? A saber que virus malignos no tendrá...¡¡¡quita maldita planta!!!¡¡¿¿que demonios hace una cosa en verde en una montaña desierta??!!

Tsk...ya me han vuelto a entrar ganas de matar. Y los exterminadores de cucarachas molestando para no variar ¿ pues no van los tíos y se ponen a mirarse con odio aq ver quien se ríe antes? pues con lo alegres que son los dos...no me destrozan los oídos pero igualmente me crispan los nervios, a lo mejor así es como mataban lo que sea que mataran, yo si no fuese una mujer de voluntad férrea como soy, seguramente ya me habría tirado cuesta abajo

**Día 41 GATE Scene III (me hacia ilu ponerlo)**

Por fin hemos llegado a la maldita cima de la montaña, y de nuevo mis planes se han visto frustrados, Ex novio idiota me ha vuelto a poner una de sus excusas estúpidas, que el monje se estaba desangrando.

...Y? por mí como si es su madre (cosa que es un poco difícil de creer por que supuestamente esta muerta, aunque no me extrañaría que apareciese un día por la puerta...las suegras son como las cucarachas, nunca mueren, y las ex suegras ya...y más si ensartaste a su hijo en un árbol de un flechazo) el caso es que ha seguido con su escenita de amigo ambiguo y como si yo no estuviese.

El lado bueno es que la histérica se ha ido a montarle el culebrón a él, su beloved hermanito se ha puesto en pause y mis castigados oídos han podido descansar un poco, cosa que no han podido hacer mis azulados ojitos que lo veían todo verde...sí, es una indirecta a cierta mini falda muy subida (es verdad esta muy alta, ya mismo la usa también de bufanda ¬¬ seguro que si se la pone bien le llega hasta los tobillos) que con lo pequeña que es y lo que resalta en los áridos terrenos de la estéril montaña.

Pero todo puede empeorar y después de la tormenta viene reparar los daños que es aun peor, me han encasquetado el muerto a mí, bueno todavía no esta muerto pero le quedan dos o tres días así que puedo decir esa expresión sin ningún cargo lingüista de conciencia, ahora tengo que ser yo la que cure al monje, vamos a ver ¿he sido yo la que le he hecho las heridas? No, ha sido el solito, y si hay que buscar un responsable al que cargar con las culpas y vengarse Naraku, así que ¿por que no se auto cura o le pide a Naraku que le cure? si es que la cuestión es fastidiarme a mí y encima a costa de hacerle daño a mi escultural cuerpo (las figuras de barro se esculpen ¿no?) a mi no me beneficia su sacrificio en nada, a la única que le va bien es a Sangro¿Y soy yo la que tiene que ponerse en peligro para ayudar a la loca esa que hace media hora casi me abre la cabeza?

Que hipócrita...ahora me viene hablando con humildad...que por que quiero matar a su hermano y en cambio le hago esto a mi cuerpo para ayudar a su prometido...

Muy fácil mona (¬¬ del zoo) yo no quiero matar a tu hermanito querido, a ver si te aprendes la diferencia entre suicidio y homicidio...en Detective Conan te la enseñan muy bien a lo largo de 600 capítulos (espero que Gosho Aoyama me pague por la publicidad, indirecta directa ¬¬)y lo segundo si le curo no es por amor al prójimo (que lo tengo pero no en este sentido, es más...pasional) es por que me habéis obligado que os falta que este uno detrás apuntando con la pistola. Pero prefiero no tener que contestarle, es inútil hablar con ella, se lo pasa todo por la concha (esa que tiene con medicinas ùú)

Y Kohaku podría dejar de mirarme de una vez, me esta poniendo de los nervios¿tan divertido le parece ver a una sacerdotisa purificando?, decididamente le tengo que dejar claro que mis gustos sexuales no pasan por la pederastia, el pobre se va a acabar haciendo ilusiones, aunque por mí que se las haga, mientras se este calladito ...

Mirándolo por otro lado...estoy sobando a un tío y yo no estoy sobada (que bonito juego de palabras con Sobar y su significado de dormir y manosear...y que triste es auto explicarme los chistes UU) que guay nunca había tocado el cuerpo de un hombre Hijiii Hijiiiii (que quede claro que es una imitación de la niña reprimida de Battle Royale, yo si he tocado el cuerpo de un hombre antes...¬¬) y lo mejor de todo es el prometido de la doñacoeficienteintelectualmenosdiez creo que lo voy a curar a lo cutre para que se muera prontito...ya era hora de que el destino me diese una oportunidad de vengarme.

Ufff...por fin mi admirador y mi odiadora (existe eso?) se han quedado dormidos...y aun así siguen siendo muy raros, por mucha fraternidad que haya nadie duerme tan pegadito a su hermano ¬¬, pues si el crío este me va a tener de amor platónico que le ponga las cosas claritas a su hermana, yo no comparto admiradores con psicópatas.

Nada...se duermen unos y se despierta el otro...

Me empieza a caer bien el bonzo este, al menos me habla con respeto...pero hace que mi venganza me haga menos ilusión, cada vez que mira a Sangro pone una cara de mátame por favor...

**Día 42**

Me pesan los párpados, se me nubla la visión, no puedo captar los objetos y personas con claridad, el cuerpo no me responde adecuadamente...

En resumen me muero de sueño, pero esa expresión no es muy adecuada para una señorita como yo

Me he pasado toda la noche vigilando al monje y cuando se ha despertado se ha puesto a hablarme, se nota que otra de las múltiples no cualidades de Sangria es no escuchar a la gente...y parece que yo tengo cara de persona comprensiva...

A ver si se lava las orejas y deja de vociferar y se pone a escuchar a la gente de una vez, primero su hermano y ahora su prometido...

Lo bueno es que al menos me entero de cotilleos...con suerte alguno será la clave para destruirlas a ella y Kagomecita

Me voy a tomar el aire un poco, estar encerrada tanto tiempo me pone de los nervios...menos mal que soy sintoísta por que si me tengo que meterme a monja y quedarme en un convento todo el día y encima callada sin poder quejarme, haciendo dulces me da algo

A lo mejor debería meterme a monja...que cruz de gente...ha sido salir y ya tenia al perro encima preguntándome por el monje

¬¬ ¿qué pasa saludar es muy difícil para ti? Y ni siquiera se preocupa de cómo estemos yo y mi raja de dos metros...

Pues no te lo pienso decir hale, bueno además le prometí al houshi que no lo diría...pero bue...yo no he firmado ningún contrato así que...

Yo que pensé que dejaba a Kagome por que se preocupa por que me hubiese pasado la noche en vela mientras el y esa guarrilla estaban calentándose con las llamas de la pasión...perdón, las llamas del fuego ¬¬ el de su fogata digo.

Pues no, era que le preocupa que su único amigo se muera o no, vamos hombre...que un hombre se preocupe mas por sus amigos que por su ex novia...¿Qué es lo próximo en lo que degenerara la especie masculina en ponerse a hincharse de cerveza mientras ven el fútbol? Espero haberme muerto antes...

Me voy no los aguanto mas, les pongo una excusa tonta y a ver si me dejan de una maldita vez...

A ver...que tengo que apagar el gas...no en esta época no hay butano

¿Que me he dejado la ropa tendida? no son capaces de planchármela ellos con tal de fastidiar

Ya esta, que tengo que seguir el rastro de Naraku, que va dejando baba como los caracoles...si! y que ellos no lo ven por que no tienen mi poder

GENIAL!!! Esta claro que soy un genio para mi época...cuando muera Iturrioz dirá: Tenia algo de precursora...Y así mi muerte será igual que la del árbol de la ciencia...¿que por que se llamaba el árbol de la ciencia si no salía ningún árbol en especial? Bueno yo puedo usar el Goshinboku ...

De todas maneras mi problema ahora no es comentar la literatura española del siglo XIX

¡¡Estúpida Kagome¿que hace? No le basta con quitarme a Inuyasha ahora también me quita mi criajo particular...

Va a ver el tonto de Kohaku cuando lo pille a solas...¿de que va dándole las gracias a Kagome?¿Qué ha hecho ella? Nada y yo en cambio le dejo que se coma las migas de la comida que le ordeno traer y no me da las gracias

Además le dejo que este cerca de una hermosa presencia purificadora como la mía ¬¬

Y encima la llama Kagome sama...¿me esta poniendo al mismo nivel que esa? A partir de ahora o me llama Kikyo dono o le arreo con el arco ¬¬ y bastante que le dejo que me acompañe...y que conste que lo hago por fastidiar a Sangro que si no le pedía una orden de alejamiento por insulto a mi dignidad

Me voy definitivamente...adiós, me voy a buscar los rastros de Naraku a ver si le doy un plan para que os mate de una vez

¿Que grita ahora la loca de la faldita?

Keh...le digo que si con tono cansado y ya esta, si no es capaz de venir todo el camino detrás gritando cosas...

Ahora que no haga como que le importo, que me leí el tomo 18 y vi como deseaba mi muerte ¬¬ y encima por las espaldas, yo directamente le demuestro mi odio...

Niña malcriada...ùú


	7. Ya no quedan dias de verano

**NI HAO!!!!**

**Por fin he continuado con la cosa esta a la que llamo fan fic...Los examenes han acabado y ya solo me queda pelearme con millones de papeles para poder entrar a Traduccion...pero eso es otra historia**

**Y aprovechando que me compre el tomo 46 (por fin la editorial se ha puesdo manos a la obra y la serie de Inuyasha va saliendo con normalidad) he escrito esto ahora que lo tengo fresquito, asi que el siguiente capitulo en 2 meses cuando me compre el tomo 47 n.nUU**

**Probablemente sea ya el ultimo, por fin voy a acabar esto..llevo casi mas de un año con esto...Y como agradeceros a quienes lo leeis y por supuesto como no a los que os molestais en escribir comentarios, ****Kikyoni, Lina y R.-.Little Red Riding Hood espero poderoslo agradecer algun dia en condiciones **

**Y sin mas...el penultimo capitulo!**

* * *

**Día 43**

Tomar el sol es una de las cosas más placenteras que hay en este mundo

Claro, a no ser que este lloviendo, haga frío o haya muchos bichos

No lo digo por que sea lo que me esta pasando...solo son algunos inconvenientes

Y sin embargo a pesar de mis rachas de mala suerte que nunca vienen seguidas de días felices ninguno de los horrores que acechan al tomador de sol me ataca hoy

Por supuesto he tomado precauciones y me he puesto una barrera contra los rayos uva (espero que no me ataquen los rayos pera ni ningún otro rayo con nombre de fruta)

Que a gustito se esta...aunque Kohaku me esta poniendo de los nervios...no para de mirarme...

No me preocupa que me mire un niño...ya estoy acostumbrada a mi sex appeal de maestra sexy

El problema es como me mira...así como de reojo haciendo estrabismos...

Me podría mirar de frente, yo nunca le he prohibido que me mire fijamente con cara de embobado...bueno...a lo mejor una vez...o dos...y aquella...pero vamos...no mas de cinco

Pero no como si estuviese haciendo algo malo...a ver si lo va a estar haciendo o.oUU

Creo que cuando acabe lo voy a purificar un ratillo a ver si se le van esas ideas ¬¬

Mierda...no si es que...antes lo digo antes pasa, uno de los horrores del tomador del sol, la tela de araña gigante que no te deja en paz...

Bueno no dejaba en paz a una niña...pero estaba en mis propósitos de año nuevo ayudarla, el 5 concretamente:

1.- Seguir siendo una hermosa y cool sacerdotisa

2.-Odiar mas a Kagome

3.-Matar a Naraku

4.-Hacer sentir culpable a Inuyasha

5.-Salvar a una niña atrapada en una tela de araña

6.-No volver a escribir listas de propósitos para año nuevo

Así que le he enviado a mi terrorífico ejercito de mariposas shikigami para acabar con la telaraña, todo el mundo sabe que las mariposas comen arañas...

Pues para que haré nada...la niña esta libre y feliz...porque el hilo de araña se me ha venido encima a mi y me he quedado pringosa

El traidor de kohaku ha dicho que viéndome así se le había caído un mito y que se iba a recuperarse del trauma lejos con las imbeciles de Asuka y Kocho que pasaban por allí...

Espero que no hayan hecho fotos...por que si lo han hecho es que las mato ùú

**Día 44**

Me he metido en una de esas casas abandonadas con la puerta abierta que hay por todas partes (desde luego el plan urbanismo de esta región es pésimo)

No quiero que nadie me vea llena de telarañas, así que no podré salir de aquí hasta que no se implante en Japón la celebración de Halloween...

Me aburro...estar en esta cabaña es deprimente...no hay nada que hacer y las paredes son todas igual de marrones que el suelo y que el techo...

Ah pues ya no...

Ahora veo el momento en que ensarte a Inuyasha...es como una peli, así ya no me aburriré

Que bien me queda esa sangre con el color de mis carnosos labios .

La verdad es que esa noche estuve realmente magnifica, demostré mi fortaleza como sacerdotisa, mi tesón espiritual...

Parece que las imágenes me las esta mandando Naraku...este tipo da un poco de miedo... ¿Como sabe donde estoy¿No me estará viendo¿Y si es así desde donde?...

¿Y por que lo hace? No serán estas imágenes con lo que se pervierte cuando se aburre...o.oUU

Bueno eso ahora da igual...acaba de suceder lo ultimo que podía cargarse mi día...

El chucho...

Que mosca le habrá picado ahora...

Espero que no tenga intención de contármelo ahora, no me apetece nada escuchar las tonterías que tenga que decir...

Me ha dejado tirada, se ha ido con otra... ¿por que tiene que seguir dándome la lata a mí?

No...Ha entrado...T.T

Uggg...encima ahora vuelve mi añorada raja de dos metros en el cuello...va a ver Naraku cuando le pille...mi precioso cuerpo...rajado y manoseado por un perro...

Mira que le he dicho que se fuese...vaya a donde vaya, haga lo que haga, siempre me lo acabo encontrando...

Y encima ahora llega la tercera, que guay...vamos a hacer una comedia, la ex, la otra y el

...vaya pues no es mala idea...así al menos le sacaría partido a esta incomoda situación

ARGGGGG!!!! La idiota de la niñata esta me ha partido mi arco!!!!!!

¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡DE QUE VA!!!????

Parece que esta se ha creído que puede ir rompiendo todo lo que tengo...mi corazón, mi arco, mi vida...yo la mato...ahora va y me compra uno ¬¬

Eso haz como si en realidad estuvieses arrepentida de habérmelo roto, corre que ya estas tardando

**Día 44 –stage II**

La criaja esa se ha ido con otro de sus amantes...el lobo borde ese ¬¬, a ver si se despeñan todos...el monje y lady Sangro se han ido también...es una pena, pobre hombre tener que irse con esa panda...

Y por supuesto miss locaconboomerang no se ha podido ir sin darme la lata...que donde esta Kohaku...

Como si yo fuese onminisciente o algo...si lo supiese se lo hubiese dicho, seguramente habria ido corriendo a violarlo o algo de eso

se lo merece como castigo, por dejarme tirada ¬¬

Así que me he quedado sola con el perrillo este...ahora que me ve medio partida en dos esta muy atento...

Lo que significa que debo hacer uso de mi deber como mujer y mangonearlo

-Inuyasha anda...vamos a por chocolate...

-No pero llévame tu en brazos...

-Uggg como me duele...si tan solo pudiese comer chocolate...

Bien! Misión lograda! Y cuando tenga el chocolate lo mandare a por mas cosas...le haré pagar todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir...y creo que voy a buscar a Kohaku, le voy a mandar a su hermanita de regalo de cumpleaños, por si cuando sea su cumpleaños la ha palmado ya

Ah pues no...El niño se ha ido con el hermano de Inuyasha...oye y si hago que vaya Inuyasha a buscarlo...su hermano se cabreara y se echaran a pelear...puedo montar un espectáculo y cobrar por hacer apuestas...o¬o

Aunque mejor ahora voy a presionar a Kagome mientras supera las pruebas para conseguir mi arco...

Si...la mirare con mi cara de: te estoy poniendo a prueba

Se pondrá nerviosa y se caerá por ese precipicio tan grande...

-Uggg...como duele...Inuy...yasha...llévame al monte... Azusa...con Kagome...uggg

Kukuku allá voy...prepárate jovencita


	8. Sayonara baby

**No me puedo creer que por fin haya acabado la historia, llevo ya mas de un año escribiéndola con el final pensado y ahora que he tenido que escribirlo ya ni me acordaba nnUUU, en fin muchiiisimas gracias a todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo, de verdad a significado mucho para mí, ya que no habría tenido sentido haber escrito todo esto si nadie lo iba a leer**

* * *

** Día 44. File 26, Caída**

Bueno, mis armas de mujer siguen siendo tan efectivas como siempre, o las de moribunda, el caso es que el perro faldero me ha llevado a la falda de la montaña (muchas faldas hay aquí... y eso sin contar la más famosa de todas ellas UU)

Sin embargo después de dos horas de caminata con sus correspondientes gemidos de muerte (que hay que ver lo que duele y cansa quejarte cuando te estas muriendo) han sido totalmente en vano, doña miss faldita resubida ya se había largado. Debí suponer que lo de subir escaleras le gustaría en vez de fastidiarle, con esa perspectiva desde abajo todos le verían las bragas y ella podría creerse modelo de ropa interior tranquilamente... y seguro que al bichejo sin cara le vera como si fuese un agente, la estupidez de esta tía es ilimitada, debería haberme buscado otra manera de fastidiarla...

Si tan solo en vez de shikigamis traidores pudiese hacerme aunque fuese un shinigami... total si es solo una letra... UU

Bueno, tendré que empezar el plan de cero, Chucho corre y busca a tu amorcillo de verano (por que estos no duran dos días, si lo sabré yo...), cuando la tenga delante ya pensare que hacer... al fin y al cabo soy la famosa sacerdotisa prodigio de la que todos hablan...

Claro que por otra parte no es tan fácil acabar con ella, tengo que hacerlo sin que sospeche que soy yo quien lo orquesta todo por detrás, y me va a ser complicado ya que esa mala pécora sospecha que mis intentos de asesinato disfrazados de falsos intentos son verdaderos, tal vez por que ella pensaba hacer lo mismo, lo que significa que puede que este planeando ahora mismo una manera de engañarme, puede que incluso basándose en mi estrategia de asesinarla. el mejor ataque es una buena defensa...¿o era al revés? Como puedo saber si...

¡¡¡ARRGGGG Naraku maldito¿¿¿Que pasa es que no ves que estoy pensando o que??? En los mangas nadie interrumpe cuando alguien piensa... incluso si se están media hora con cara de drogado pensando una contestación a la pregunta "¿qué tal estas?"

Y esta gente que tengo alrededor ni cuenta oye, a ver si este va a ser el plan de Kagomecilla...

Ah no... era solo que Naraku queria hacer de tren turístico... ya nos suelta...

¿¿¿¡¡¡Oye por que soy la única que todavía esta subida en las telarañas???!!! Por mucho que finjas una avería no me voy a acostar contigo ¬¬

Huy y ahora me mete mano... esto va a acabar en el juzgado uu

Genial, lo que faltaba, ahora que no puedo hacer nada llega Kagome, definitivamente esto estaba planeado, encima lleva como si fuese suyo el arco que me corresponde a mí ya que me rompió el otro... aunque dudo que esa cosa de mercadillo que tiene ella vaya a sustituir a mi arco de Tommy Hilfiger...

AH!!! que no solo no me lo devuelve, que es que encima quiere tirarme una flecha Oo. como no te estés quieta bajo de estos asquerosos tentáculos y pego un guantazo que te quito esa copia barata de mi cara que tienes ¬¬

Vale no sé que leches han hecho que Naraku ha salido por patas, eso me pasa por distraerme en la batalla... y me hubiese gustado saberlo... por que tengo a Kagome encima y me siento mas muerta que de costumbre... agh quédate ya el arco niña tonta, total si no vas a saber ni como se usa, que es mas grande que tu...

EH¡¡¡¿¿¿ Y ahora que hace el canido este???!!! Por que me coge en brazos, y a donde me lleva... podrían explicarme algo ya que se divierten tanto conmigo

**Día 44. Articulo asabercuantos, párrafo yoquese línea 4**

Vale ya mas o menos me he enterado de que va todo esto, por lo que parece me estoy muriendo... no creo que sea algo tan difícil de explicar... pero como estos personajes tienen que liar tanto las cosas...

Me imaginaba mis muertes de oro ( ya que no puedo hacerlo con bodas...) un poco mas... impresionante, con adornos de lujo, un jardín enorme, una hermosa cama con dosel, atractivos criados llorando ante la idea de mi perdida. sin embargo el panorama es bastante diferente...

El lobo fanboy de Kagome dice que estaré contenta ahora que he conseguido lo que queria por que esta vivo y no tiene los fragmentos (ni me había enterado de que los había perdido oye) pero yo no recuerdo haber dicho que ese fuese uno de mis objetivos o deseos en la vida...

El monje dice que no me ha salvado por miedo a la muerte ¿Qué pasa que yo no le tengo miedo? Cuanto egoísmo... la muerte se va a pegar un hartón de reír cuando vea que ya no me quedan bonos de resurrección...

Además que ya son ganas de ser masoquista, si vive se va a tener que casar con la histérica desangrada esa ¬¬, que por su parte para variar esta pensando en su hermano... Ni en un funeral deja de ser una depravada la tía

Pero la que más me fastidia es Kagome, la tía esta partiéndose de risa... creo por que tiene la cara cubierta con las manos y emite sonidos ahogados a no ser que... la muy. se esta imaginando las guarrerías zoofilias que va a hacer cuando yo me muera para celebrarlo...a esta me la llevo conmigo...vaya si la me la llevo...

Y ahora este amante infiel se pone a besarme y a llorar... como no has tenido capítulos para hacerlo... a mí ahora no me vale, que no estoy yo para esas cosas... me duele la cabeza, bueno y el resto del cuerpo también.

Se acabo por fin. ya estoy muerta...ahora soy lucecitas...guaaaay a ver si les quemo la cara...

Pues nada, ni como espíritu oye, pues no van y se creen que es una cálida despedida... quiero que sea una cálida despedida... pero una despedida de vosotros y el mundo de los vivos y tan cálida que la provoque por quemaduras de tercer grado

Y mi pobre ropa se ha quedado allí... para que cualquier desaprensivo fetichee con ella... y mi eternamente amado mp3

Al menos el cuadernito este viene conmigo... ahora a ver como se va hacia el cielo y la paz eterna... d'out creo que me he perdido...


End file.
